As is widely known, esthetic medicine allows body harmony, that is, esthetic treatment together with medicinal treatment of the body. There are currently several types of treatments that use diversified techniques and devices for body harmony.
One of the simplest esthetic treatment techniques existing in the market is lymphatic drainage, which consists of specific massaging that drains the edema to the lymphatic vessels where it is excreted by the urine.
The esthetic devices most used in treatment clinics or esthetic centers are those of mesotherapy, which consists of applying drugs or cosmetics/special compounds in the skin or subcutaneous skin, allowing reduction of localized fat. However, application in large areas, such as abdomen, back, legs, among others, will not have complete results, since the drug's application has a limit to prevent toxicity.
Another device existing in the market for esthetic/therapeutic treatment consists of thermotherapy, which uses esthetic and phytotherapeutic procedures to treat lipodystrophy and specific pathologies. Said equipment is made up of a heat blanket, equipped with electrical resistances that allow heating of the inner surface of the blanket, promoting elimination of toxins, muscular relaxation, weight loss, skin moisturizing, among others.
However, the inconvenience of said heat blanket resides in the fact that its constructive structure is completely different from the equipment intended herein and does not have a control panel to analyze and diagnose sudden changes in the patient's metabolism, allowing occurrence of emergency situations without the control of the expert, much less show deposit/reservoir contained in the equipment claimed herein, which aims at keeping/collecting the sweat eliminated by the patient for conduction of clinical tests.
Another method of esthetic treatment widely used consists of the application of infrared rays on the body surface, activating the organism's cells, allowing stimulation of deep transpiration and, consequently, elimination of toxins absorbed daily in foods, drinks, polluted air, among others, in addition to the production by the organism itself.
BR document No. PI 9705982-0 was found that involved a health aid instrument to improve blood circulation in the human body, which functioned based on finger pressure formed by a cylindrical body and a lower cover inserted in the lower part of the body. A negative ion discharge element is fixed inside the body. Bio-ceramics is formed inside the body and surrounds the outer upper part of the negative ion discharge element. A germanium compound is formed on the bio-ceramics. A permanent magnet is fixed under the negative ion discharge element and a pressure element is fixed in contact with the lower side of the permanent magnet and in direct contact with the skin in the desired treatment area and projects ions and emissive rays.
The inconvenience found in said model resides in the fact that application of the negative ions is manual, rendering even application of the ions throughout the body surface impossible, in addition to having an embodiment different from the equipment claimed herein.
The applicant himself used in the past a capsular equipment for esthetic/therapeutic equipment, with different characteristics and by virtue of its constant use, developed structural and functioning perfections, promoting better results in the respective treatments, up till then nonexistent in the market.